Kaleido Love
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Sora se encuentra entre 2 corazones, pero un suceso inesperado la hara tomar una decision


Nota: Estos signos dan a entender que el personaje está pensando eso 

Era una hermosa mañana, cuando Ken le habia dicho a Sora que la amaba… sin embargo, ella cortésmente le contestó que por el momento no podia decirle nada, que la disculpara…

-Lo siento Ken… yo…

-No te disculpes, comprendo perfectamente

Ken simplemente habia sonreido y se alejó… el corazón de Sora estaba dividido… ya que amaba a Ken y a Yuri… abrumada, decidió tomar aire fresco, Sora iba corriendo por los pasillos del Circo Kaleido, cuando repentinamente tropezó y cayó… ¿Cómo era posible que, alguien como Sora cayera? Iba muy pensativa, no prestaba atención a nada, solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Ken a lo lejos, quien habia visto todo, repentinamente todo estaba oscuro… cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el Circo… ¡Era otra habitación! Era sin duda una mansion ?Mansion? Se incorporó… no conocia la habitación, repentinamente se abrió la puerta… un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio apareció, tiernamente se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, habia una tierna sonrisa en su rostro…

¿Cómo amaneció mi hermosa estrella?

?Yuri¡Que demonios hacia Yuri ahí- mientras se sonrojaba-Y… ?Por qué le digo simplemente Yuri y no joven Yuri¡Esto debe de ser un sueño!

Se pellizcó, pero…

¡Auch, eso duele!

¿Sucede algo-Dijo Yuri mientras tomaba tiernamente las manos de Sora

-N… no es solo… solo que… me siento… rara…

-Te he traido el desayuno

Sora se quedó mas perpleja aun…

-G…gracias…Yuri

-Recuerda que tenemos que estar listos para la funcion de hoy, ya que hoy será tu última funcion…

¡Mi ultima funcion?

-Pero Yuri…¿Por qué mi ultima función-Dijo preocupada

-Sora… ¿Es que acaso ya se te olvidó? Bueno, no importa… recuerda que ayer fuimos con el medico y me dio la mejor noticia que pude haber tenido desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Seré padre!

Sora seguia sin entender aun

-Es por eso que debes dejar de trabajar en el Circo Kaleido… no quiero que pongas tu vida ni la del bebé en peligro…

Para entonces Sora se habia quedado congelada…

¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo¡U… un bebé¡Y…Yo?

-Yuri… por favor… -Dijo nerviosa

-Dime

-No acabo de entender del todo…

Yuri se acercó aun mas a Sora, la abrazó

-Creo que hoy no has despertado bien-Dijo mientras ponia su mano en la frente de ella-Pero te lo dire-Dijo Yuri amorosamente-Nos enamoramos cuando apenas habias entrado al Circo Kaleido, cuando quise llevar a cabo mi venganza, tu fuiste quien me mostró lo equivocado que estaba… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentia por ti… y 2 años más tarde nos casamos… hace 3 años que tu y yo somos marido y mujer…

Sora quedó perpleja… mientras Yuri la abrazaba

-Ahora tienes que comer-Dijo tiernamente mientras le daba de comer a Sora, quien se sonrojó

¿De verdad Yuri…esta enamorado… de mí? Porque yo… siempre estuve enamorada de él… y… él nunca…

Sora cerró los ojos y comió… una vez que Yuri se marchó, se dispuso a tomar un baño… se dispuso a ir al Circo Kaleido… la funcion fue de lo mejor, Kalos, como siempre exigiendole a Sora, Ana saludó como siempre a Sora, de hecho, Mía se habia ya casado con Ken, cuando Sora se enteró, sintió como si una espina se le hubiera clavado en el corazón… Laila ahora era una gran artista de cine… pero aun asi, Sora se sentía extraña y triste en cierta forma… cuando regresaba a la mansión junto con Yuri, aun tenia esa sensación tan rara, no fue hasta el dia siguiente, cuando se dio cuenta… Yuri ya se habia ido, no al Circo Kaleido, tenia que arreglar algunas cosas de trabajo en su compañía y salió dejando un tierno y romantico recado… ya habian pasado 3 dias desde que Sora estaba en ese lugar y se sentia sola en esa grandisima mansión… sin Turi, uno de esos dias cuando Sora disponia a levantarse…

¡Por fin pude liberar mi cabello! Sora ¿Qué pretendias hacer?

Sora volteó rapidamente

¡Fool!

Asi era, Sora aun podia ver a aquel espiritu del Circo Kaleido

¿Qué te parece esta lugar-Dijo Fool

¿Este¡Es magnifico! Pero… siento que no pertenezco a este lugar…

-Eso es porque todo esto es un universo alterno

¿Universo alterno?

-Asi es, cuando caiste y perdiste la conciencia, viajaste a traves de los universos paralelos…

¡Quieres decir que este no es el universo donde vivo-Dijo asustada

-Si y no

-Aquí vive una Sora, la Sora que aceptó casarse con Yuri y vivir aquí…

-Pero… ¡He visto que Ken se ha casado con Mía¡Cómo…?

-En esta realidad, Ken siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, no de ti… ahora son felices… -P… pero… -Dijo mientras varias lagrimas recorrian su rostro

-Si le amas ¿Por qué dudar¿Qué sientes por Yuri?

-La verdad es que… me siento sola con Yuri… tiene tantas cosas que hacer que no me dedica un poco de su tiempo…-Dijo entre lagrimas-En cambio Ken… siempre se preocupaba por mi… ¡Por favor Fool¡Regresame a mi realidad!

Con un movimiento de manos, Fool hizo lo que Sora le pedia… cuando abrió los ojos…

¿En donde estoy?

-Estas en la enfermeria del Circo Kaleido-Dijo una voz masculina, de cabello rubio y de ojos azules

¡Ken-Dijo Sora mientras se incorporaba

¡No te muevas-Dijo él mientras intentaba evitar que Sora se levantara tomandola de los hombros… cuando ambos se percataron, sus labios estaban muy cerca… y sin pensarlo…

-Ken, te amo-Dijo Sora mientras se acercaba aun más a Ken… quien sonrió…

-Yo tambien te amo, Sora

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de Kaleido, este fic lo hice justo cuando Yuri intenta convencer a Sora de que lo mejor es que trabaje con el en el nuevo Kaleido, estaba convencida de que Yuri haria bonita pareja con Sora...


End file.
